Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 039
Descend! The Two Earthbound Gods is the thirty ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Misty Lola faces Akiza Izinski in a Shadow Duel. Meanwhile the Duel between Carly and Divine continues. Carly summons "Earthbound God - Aslla Piscu". Both Dark Signers fighting has alarmed Goodwin and Yusei. Jack attempts to solve the problem by going to the Arcadia Movement building. Jack, along with Tanner, Yanagi and other people are drawn into the building by the tremendous Duel energy unleashed. Misty Summons her "Earthbound God", "Earthbound God - Ccarayhua", causing that the Mark of the Dragon on all 4 Signers to glow together. Summary On The Way To The Building Jack hastly rides his Duel Runner closer to the Arcadia Movement building while trying to find an entrance through the flaring symbol that is surrounding the Arcadia Movement headquarter. Duel between Akiza and Misty Meanwhile inside, Misty informs Akiza that if she wishes to save Divine, she must go after she may leave after defeating Misty, provided Akiza actually can defeat her. Anxiously, Akiza begins her turn. As she does so, Misty reminds her that "Black Rose Dragon" has been turned to stone and subsequently has 0 ATK, but with "Savage Colosseum" in play, it must declare an attack. "Black Rose Dragon" forcefully battles "Reptiless Gorgon". Unable to move, "Black Rose Dragon" is easily destroyed by "Reptiless Gorgon". "Black Rose Dragon" shatters and Akiza's Life Points drop to 2500, causing her to feel the pain inflicted by Shadow Dueling. She remarks that this power is on par with that of Psychic Dueling. Although Misty assures her that Psychic Dueling comes nowhere close to this power, the power of a Dark Signer. She asks Akiza what's wrong and that she seem shocked that there's a type of dueling more terrifying than Psychic Dueling. Misty then calls the Black Rose to bring on her power and let her see the magic that spreads fear. Akiza sighs and continues her turn. She gains 300 Life Points from "Savage Colosseum" and activates "Synchro Spirits", removing "Black Rose Dragon" from her Graveyard from play, to Special Summon its Synchro Material Monsters. "Night-Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" are revived. Next, she activates "Dimensional Regression", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. Misty sees this as no trouble as she will simply destroy the "Black Rose Dragon" just as many times as Akiza Summons it. Akiza plays "Urgent Tuning", allowing her to perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. She tunes "Night-Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" to Summon "Black Rose Dragon", once again. Akiza then uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to clear the field, upon its Synchro Summon. All cards apart from "Savage Colosseum", which was protected by "Field Barrier", are destroyed in a whirlwind of petals. Seeing Akiza destroy "Black Rose Dragon", to take out her field, Misty says that she finds it refeshing, that the one called Black Rose should stuggle like this to survive. Akiza still doesn't know what grudge Misty has against her, but since she's taking a serious pass at her life, Akiza says she must also put up a serious fight. Misty argues that that's something Akiza has always done. She has repeatedly destroyed, under the pretext that she was saving herself, not caring how many were sacrificed in the process. Now Misty vows to make Akiza suffer the same pain, that she has alotted others. Misty identifies herself and her brother as people Akiza has alloted despair upon. Akiza states that she doesn't know who Misty's brother is. That doesn't suprise Misty, as his existance must have been nothing more than a mere drop in the bucket to Akiza. She then says that Akiza killed her brother, causing Akiza to freeze stiff and whipser back "what did you say?". Escaping the Arcadia Movement Headquarter Tanner breaks down the door into Luna's room. Luna is happy to see him and Yanagi enter. Yanagi hugs Luna, while Tanner spots Leo through the window into the next room. He instructs the other two to stand back, while he picks up a sofa and smashes it through the window. Tanner wakes up Leo and asks if he's okay. Leo remembers losing to Divine and asks where Luna, who is standing right in front of him, is. He is glad to see Luna is okay, although Luna points out that it should be the other way around. The four agree that they should quickly get out of the building. Misty explains that her brother dies after watching one of Akiza's Duels at the Daimon Area. Akiza denies knowing who her younger brother is and says there were no boys at that Duel field. Misty says how her brother had admired the Back Rose, causing Akiza's eyes to tremble. Misty notes that Akiza's powers could have also been used to save others. Akiza argues that she does not have such a power that can save people. Clenching a fist, she explains that she only has an accursed power, that will continue to haunt her. As Leo, Luna, Yanagi and Tanner dash down a flight of stairs, Luna detects something with her Mark of the Dragon. She infers that Akiza is dueling and rushes in the direction of the Duel. Misty calls Akiza a fool who uses her gifted power only for her own needs and had she not existed, her brother would still be alive. Misty glares at Akiza with pitch-black clear anger, vowing to make Akiza pay and fully assured that she was revived to seek revenge on her. She prompts Akiza to continue her turn. Witnessing the Duel Luna arrives and spots Akiza dueling. Akiza Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Leo, Tanner and Yanagi then arrive and ask who it is Akiza's facing. Misty begins her turn. As she raises her arm, after drawing a card, Luna spots her dark mark. She recognises it as one of the Wicked Gods that fought the Crimson Dragon, meaning she's one of the Dark Signers. Yanagi recognises Akiza's opponent as Misty, the world's top model. All four spectators are shocked to see that she is a Dark Signer. Misty activates "Reptiless Spawn", removing "Reptiless Gorgon", in her Graveyard from play, to Special Summon 2 "Reptiless Tokens". Next she Releases both Tokens and chants "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long. Earthbound God - Ccarayhua!" The Tokens transfigure into two purple orbs of light, which merge and fly though the hallway and out of the building. The orb turns into some sort of device, causing the birtmarks of Akiza, Luna, Jack and Yusei to ache. Yusei recognises the pain as the pain he felt, when Kiryu's Earthbound God was present. Luna's birthmark emits a sphere of light, which surrounds her, Leo, Yanagi and Tanner. Although Luna doesn't know what it is, she is certain it is there to protect them. Outside the building, many residents have spotted the device Summoned by Misty. All these people apart from Krieger, who is inside a Security wagon transfigure into glowing streams of light, which sail through the air into the device. Krieger wonders what is going on as he helplessly watches the people been sucked by the device. Jack, who is spared from this fate, as he is a Signer, realizes what is going on, as he had seen it during Yusei and Kiryu's Duel. Inside the building, Luna and her friends are protected by the sphere. The streams sail past the Duel Field. Misty tells not to worry, as a Signer's soul will not be taken by the arrival of an Earthbound God, at least not until the end of their Shadow Duel. The device shoots a ray of light, which crashes into the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Jack stops his Duel Runner and sees something, that even terrifies him. Inside, Akiza asks where is the monster that Misty had summoned. Misty replies that it has been here a while, and tells Akiza to look behind her. Akiza's pupils quiver and she turns her head, spotting something pass and complete block the view out a hall window. She stares at now pitch-gray window and is shocked as it opens, revealing a massive green eye. Outside, the giant lizard, "Ccarayhua", is at a height comparable to the building and grips onto it. Akiza slowely backs in the opposite direction, in terror. "It would appear that yet another Duel has recieved its outcome", Misty states. Akiza turns her head up, staring into the purple sky above the arena formed by Savage Colosseum and calls out Divine. Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs Misty Lola :... continued from last episode It is now Akiza's turn. "Savage Colosseum" forces Akiza to attack "Reptiless Gorgon" with "Black Rose Dragon" (ATK: 0). "Reptiless Gorgon" destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza: 2500 Life Points). "Savage Colosseum" increases Akiza's Lif Points by 300 (Akiza: 2800 Life Points). Akiza activates her face-down "Synchro Spirits" and Special Summons "Night-Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" by removing "Black Rose Dragon" from play. Akiza then activates her face-down "Dimensional Regression" to return "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. Akiza then activates her face-down "Urgent Tuning" to use "Night-Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". She uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to destroy every card on the field, upon being Synchro Summoned. "Field Barrier's" effect prevents "Savage Colosseum" from being destroyed. Akiza Sets a card and ends her turn. Misty activates "Reptiless Spawn" to Summon 2 "Reptiless Tokens". She then Tributes both Tokens to Tribute Summon "Earthbound God - Ccarayhua". The Duel is then interupted as Akiza reacts to Divine's death, causing the duel to have no result. Divine vs D·Carly :... continued from last episode'' Divine activates Teleport, paying 800 LP (Divine's LP: 1000) to summon Storm Caller. He then activates Premature Burial (Divine's LP: 200) to special summon from the Graveyard Magical Android. Storm Caller attacks Fortune Lady Firey, but Carly activates Fortune Slip to remove Fortune Lady Firey from play and negate the attack. Divine attacks directly with Magical Android (Carly's LP: 1600). Divine summons Psychic Commander. Future Vision removes Psychic Commander from play. Magical Android's effect boosts Divine's LP to 1400. During Carly's standby phase, Fortune Lady Lighty returns to her side of the field. Fortune Slip also returns Fortune Lady Firey. Carly sacrifices both monsters and summons Earthbound God - Aslla Piscu. Future Vision removes Earthbound God- Aslla Piscu from play. Its effect destroys all of Divine's monsters and deals a total of 1600 points of damage (Divine's LP: 0). Carly wins.